Cet air nouveau
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Haruka s'imagine découvrir les jeux de l'amour mais entre sept prétendants qui se refusent à faire le premier pas, elle ignore comment agir. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'elle se sentait enfin prête et, surtout, comment choisir sans blesser les autres ? Si seulement elle pouvait leur offrir à tous sa première fois... Harem


**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartient.

 **Résumé** : Depuis quelques temps, Haruka s'imagine découvrir les jeux de l'amour mais entre sept prétendants qui se refusent à faire le premier pas, elle ignore comment agir. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'elle se sentait enfin prête et, surtout, comment choisir sans blesser les autres ?

 **NDA** : Bonjour, Bonsoir, voilà que je me laisse tenter par cette première fiction sur l'anime de Uta no Prince Sama que j'ai découvert seulement récemment (honte à moi) et qui a su faire vibrer une corde sensible en moi. Petite histoire sans prétention se déroulant après le dernier épisode et où Nanami vivra un rapprochement avec chacun de ses princes charmants. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

 **Cet air nouveau**

 _ **Prélude**_

« Haruka est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais tu n'es pas nerveuse ? Après tout, ce sera ta première fois non ?

\- …oui.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Je serais tellement gênée… En plus tout le monde va vous regarder et…

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Nous reg-… De quoi tu parles ? »

Assise sur son lit, un oreiller timidement serré contre sa poitrine, Haruka fixait Tomochika avec surprise. Sa meilleure amie était venue lui rendre visite pour quelques jours avant de repartir en voyage avec l'artiste qu'elle secondait et elles avaient tout fait pour rattraper le temps perdu. En pyjama, le ventre plein des plats commandés une heure plus tôt, elles enchaînaient les sujets de discussions en grignotant quelques sucreries quand celui-ci avait mené à l'ambiguïté. Un peu plus tôt, Haruka s'était enfin décidée à lui avouer les pensées de plus en plus dérangeantes qu'elle avait et l'envie naissante de franchir le pas…alors à quoi son amie pensait-elle en impliquant soudain un pluriel ? Qui allait regarder qui et surtout pourquoi ?!

« Du concert anniversaire de quoi d'aut-… Attends. Toi, tu parlais de quoi ?, demanda-t-elle avec suspicion en faisant rougir le visage de son ami.

\- D-…de ça aussi…voyons ! »

Le rire nerveux de cette dernière fit douter Tomo qui fronça les sourcils en la fixant encore plus sérieusement…avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Si seulement Haruka voyait la tête qu'elle faisait ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gênée et le fait qu'elle puisse aisément deviner la raison de son malaise en était d'autant plus risible. Alors ça y était ? Son amie voulait enfin devenir une femme ? Elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Et d'un autre côté…

« Il faudra choisir avec soin… »

Cette fois, il était impossible pour la jeune compositrice d'être assurée de ce dont sa colocataire voulait parler. Choisir…la chanson pour le concert ? C'était déjà fait. Choisir…celui avec qui elle s'adonnerait au plaisir ? Ça, c'était une toute autre histoire et son amie sembla vouloir s'y intéresser d'un peu plus près en la questionnant directement.

« Tu les aimes vraiment tous ? »

Le visage jusque-là simplement rougi de Nanami devint pivoine et elle le cacha dans son oreiller en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur pendant d'interminables secondes avant de relever les yeux. Plus intimidée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, elle s'efforça néanmoins de répondre avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Chacun me rend heureuse à sa façon…

\- Oui, heureuse mais, comme tu dis, entre être simplement bien avec quelqu'un et éprouve un sentiment plus fort c'est dif-…

\- Je les aime, dit-elle catégoriquement. Tous. Différemment mais également.

\- Hm… »

La rousse ne savait qu'en penser. Haruka avait toujours eu un comportement plus qu'exemplaire. À l'école et sur le plan professionnel mais pour ce qui était du privé, elle était…comment dire gentiment…un peu coincée ? Surtout naîve. Et voilà que du jour au lendemain, elle lui annonçait qu'elle faisait des rêves sans savoir à qui appartenait le corps de Dieu qui la faisait mouiller ? Elle était perplexe mais surtout dérangée par l'idée qu'il y avait bien sept candidats possibles ! Comment pouvait-elle l'aider à les départager si elle-même ne reconnaissait aucune différence dans ses sentiments ?

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Je veux dire…que tu es prête ?, demanda maladroitement Tomochika.

\- Hm…je crois…que c'est depuis mon anniversaire.

\- L'un d'eux t'a offert quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oui…et non, rougit-elle avant de se reprendre plus concrètement. Ils m'ont tous offert quelque chose de singulier. »

En effet, quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait célébré son anniversaire et bien plus que le fait qu'elle soit dorénavant majeure, elle avait eu droit à sept cadeaux plus exceptionnels les uns que les autres. Touchants, personnels et à la fois…très intimes.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant face à l'expression intéressée de sa sœur de cœur et avait finalement quitter le confort de son lit pour ouvrir sa commode et en tirer un étui protecteur qui touchait le sol. Puis, elle s'était dirigée vers sa maquilleuse pour délicatement saisir un coffre à bijoux en bois sculpté et posa le tout sur le matelas moelleux. Tomo prit son mal en patience bien que son excitation ait grimpé d'un cran; elle ignorait ce que Haruka allait lui dévoiler mais elle était certaine qu'il y avait de quoi en être verte de jalousie ! Amicalement parlant bien entendu.

« Ce matin-là, je revenais juste de faire ma toilette à la salle de bain commune que Ren-san m'attendait à la porte de ma chambre…pour m'apporter le petit-déjeuner, rougit-elle fortement en triturant la couture de sa taie. »

Elle ouvrit doucement le coffre à bijoux pour en extirper un entrelas de fines chaînes d'argent parsemées de zircons clairs dont le pendentif était fait d'une discrète pièce de cornaline.

« Après le repas il m'a tendu un écrin en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et…c'est ce qu'il y avait dedans.

\- Haruka c'est…magnifique !

\- J'étais tellement gênée, j'ai à peine pu le remercier et je croyais que ça s'arrêterait là mais ils ont tous fait des folies… »

Avec autant de soin, elle posa sur le drap un bracelet de mailles torsadés à l'unique breloque de cristal rose, une paire de boucles d'oreille pendantes aux pointes de grenat et un peigne décoratif peint de cobalt et d'argent.

« Shô-kun est venu me trouver dans la salle commune peu de temps après pour m'offrir le bracelet. Otoya m'attendait à l'extérieur avec sa guitare et les boucles d'oreille et Hikirikawa-san était à la fontaine dans les jardins avec le peigne…

\- Oh…mais alors de qui vient le reste ?, osa demander Tomo en désignant le long protecteur d'habit, la bourse à main aux fines broderies d'un jaune doré et le délicat flacon de verre vert à côté du coffre.

\- Cecil-san est venu en soirée pour me donner le parfum… Natsuki-san m'a offert le porte-monnaie en soie et enfin… »

Elle marqua un temps de pause en faisant doucement coulisser la fermeture éclair du dernier objet pour en libérer une robe de soirée allant d'un blanc éclatant au buste à un indigo sombre en bordure.

« Ichinose-san…m'a offert la robe… »

Il semblait impossible pour Tomo que son amie puisse être plus mal à l'aise. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge inquiétant, son regard fuyant et ses lèvres hésitant entre grimace et sourire… Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu entendre les battements de son cœur tellement elle paraissait nerveuse…et avec raison !

« Eh bien. On peut dire qu'ils ne se foutent pas de toi !

\- J'en ai eu pour des jours à les remercier sans arriver à me sentir satisfaite de cette dette, se plaignit-elle en se sentant toujours extrêmement redevable. Tout est si beau que je ne me déciderai jamais à les porter !

\- Hm. C'est un problème en effet. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne voudraient pas que ça reste dans ta garde-robe alors… Pourquoi ne pas en faire ta tenue pour le concert ?

\- Hein ?

\- Mais oui ! Cette fois tu ne pourras pas te contenter de rester dans les coulisses comme on t'a expressément demandé de performer sur scène… Il faudra donc que tu sois bien habillée pour la diffusion en directe ! Ce sera parfait ! »

Elle avait décidé toute seule mais Nanami était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne réalisa pas ce à quoi elle donnait son accord en ne répondant rien. En réalité, une toute autre chose occupait maintenant son esprit : en portant chacun de leur cadeau, ne leur signalait-elle pas qu'elle acceptait leur amour à tous ? N'était-ce pas là la réponse à sa question ? Ce serait au hasard de choisir celui qui comprendrait le premier…pourvu qu'il ait aussi le courage de se présenter à elle par la suite.

« Je crois…que ça ira oui.

\- Tu crois ? Moi j'en suis certaine ! Surtout si tu me laisses m'occuper de ton maquillage et de ta coiffure !, se réjouit d'avance son amie. »

Il en fut ainsi. Trois jours plus tard, Starish quittait les dortoirs de l'agence en laissant derrière eux une jeune femme de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Dans deux heures, elle serait elle aussi en route vers le plateau du concert pour y apparaître, vêtue telle la déesse de l'amour et de la musique, auprès de ses princes charmants. Une seule question demeurait : comment cette soirée mémorable se terminerait-elle ?


End file.
